Niño Problema
by Song of Woofs
Summary: Colección de one-shots sobre la vida de Rin fuera de la academia, antes y después de ingresar a la Orden Veracruz. Acaso el infame Rin Okumura podría haber cambiado con los años? Mejor summary dentro, no pairings.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kazue Kato, se trata de una (posible) colección de shots sobre la vida escolar de Rin Okumura antes de ingresar a la escuela de exorcistas, enfocado en su mala fama que tiene entre el pueblo de Veracruz.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Rabietas

Era una mañana fresca y laboriosa, los jóvenes estudiantes del preescolar de Veracruz esperaban un día de juegos y aprendizaje. Bueno, si tan sólo los niños de ahora pensaran de esa manera. Los niños de ahora son muy listos y sorprenden a todos con su conocimiento y arrogancia.

Aunque nunca pudieron confirmarlo directamente, aquellos niños estaban seguros de que cierto compañero de clases era el mismísimo Anticristo. Que ironía de la vida, pues tenían razón. Lo mismo aseguraban los padres, ya que ni el mas fornido profesor lograba contener al jovencito en uno de sus ataques de rabia, era difícil creer que tal demonio fuera criado por el Padre Fujimoto, mucho más comparado con su tierno hermano gemelo.

Con sólo 4 años de edad, Rin Okumura era la cosa más temida en la pequeña escuela en la cual estudiaba. Sus compañeros de clases entraban atemorizados al salón, temiendo que el ''niño demonio'' entrase en uno de sus ataques de furia y alguien terminaría herido.

Pero la naturaleza humana es extraña y ciertamente confusa, aunque Rin era un niño que inspiraba terror en los corazones de sus compañeros, nunca faltaba el niño bocón y abusivo que decidiera meterse con Rin. Los resultados por supuesto, eran desastrozos.

La profesora de la sección, una señora cuarentona con algo de sobrepeso, ordenaba a sus estudiantes en fila, con el propósito de que entraran al salón en orden. Todos los niños se sentaron formando los típicos clichés sociales vistos en la televisión, incluso a tan temprana edad. Las niñas sentándose en un lado del salón, los niños en otro. Pero al pequeño Rin no le importaba donde sentarse, al fin y al cabo lo rechazarían. Rin se sentó en la última fila mientras la profesora procedía a dibujar animales en la pizarra.

-Muy bien, buenos días niños!

-Buenos días profesora Yoko! Gritaron los niños al unísono.

-Hoy aprenderemos los nombres de los animales, aunque ya deben conocer algunos ¿No es así, niños? ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede decir que animal es este?. Dijo la profesora señalando la figura de un rinoceronte.

Una tímida mano se alzó entre las filas, mientras la profesora sonreía con interés.

-Es un rinoceronte! Exclamó una niña.

-Excelente señorita Ayami! Es correcto! Alguien más debe seguir el ejemplo de la señorita Ayami ?Quien me dice que animal es este? Dijo la profesora señalando a una jirafa.

De nuevo, una mano se alzó entre las filas, pero esta no pertenecía a la niña que habló anteriormente.

-Oh, pero si es el pequeño Okumura, dime ¿que animal es?

-Es un dinosaurio! Exclamó Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-No, lo siento Rin, es una jirafa. Contestó la profesora dulcemente.

Los niños inmediatamente comenzaron a reírse, lo cual enfureció al pequeño Rin.

-Pues claro, profesora! Los demonios son estúpidos, por supuesto que no sabe que es una jirafa! Intervino la pequeña Ayami desde su pupitre.

-Yo no soy un demonio! Ya basta no me llames asi! Contestó Rin, enfurecido. Probablemente llamarle demonio era una de las cosas que mas le enfurecían, aunque no más que cuando alguien se atrevía a herir a su hermano menor.

-Si lo eres! Mami dice que solo el hijo del diablo podría quebrarle los huesos a otro niño a puñetazos!

A una velocidad casi sobrehumana, Rin se movió de su lugar y le asestó un puñetazo a la niña, rompiendo su nariz y un par de dientes en el proceso.

-RIN! Detente por favor! Grito la profesora, desesperada. Rin tenía una mirada salvaje en los ojos, su expresión rabiosa era casi aterradora.

Otro niño se levantó a defender a su amiga, sólo para recibir una brutal paliza del niño demonio. Al final de la pesadilla, mas de 12 niños resultaron heridos, poco pudieron hacer los profesores para contener la ira del pequeño Rin. Padres, profesores, y estudiantes le temían, le llamaban demonio y hasta podían jurar que era el mismísimo antricristo. Pero Rin aun no sabía que al final, siempre tuvieron la razón.

* * *

**A/N:Espero les guste, es posible que saque una versión en inglés , y probablemente lo continúe pero no es algo muy seguro.**


End file.
